the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Basic Mentality of Illusions by N Winter
Essay N. Winter August 4th, 35 L.C. “The Basic Mentality of Illusions” To the casual observer, illusionary magic might seem like the art of simply ensnaring the senses and the mind. While this is an effect of the creation of an illusion, one has to understand the cause to create more convincing illusion. More often than not you will be casting figmentary illusions which are illusions that rely on convincing others of your deception. They are not substantial and will not hold up to the ‘touch’ test. Most people assume that illusions are simply conjured, when in reality it’s all about creating a convincing lie, one that manipulates others in to thinking that they’re seeing what they want or expect to see. If you simply conjure up an illusion of a dragon in the center of Stormwind no doubt some might see it, but it will not appear tangible and thus, the spell would be broken and you will be considered a fool. It is best to cast an illusion when no one suspects it and to cast what they most expect to see. In this way a potential illusionist can usually succeed in their endeavors. How do you make one see what they expect though? You simply play the part, then cast your illusion. If you want to be perceived as someone nonthreatening, you change your speech, your motions, you clothes; and with that, it is easy to convince people of your illusions. It is even easier if you go into a situation where no one has any prior conceptions after you. If they do, the task can be more difficult. A note on your own personal mentality to create an illusion: your mental image must be solid if it is to be convincing. You cannot waver in what you are hoping the other person to see. If you don’t see exactly what you want to in your own mind, how can you hope to make someone else see it? If your conviction and vision waver even for a moment, your illusion will be broken. How are illusions applicable in the field if they require total concentration? Those who are inexperienced with battle might find the idea of crafting mass illusions daunting while under fire. In these field situations, it is best to have assistance so others might distract your opponent while you focus on creating your vision, but if it is not possible you still have the element of surprise in your favor. The key is to maintain focus. Your inner world cannot waver. As long as you are still in body and mind while in the field, your illusions can dominate even the strongest of opponents. To this, I can speak from experience. You might wonder though, how do you keep yourself still while the world seems to blaze around you? It is all about visualization and meditation. By using meditation, you can essentially create a ‘trigger’ for your mind so that way when you are in difficult situations, you can visualize something to calm yourself. For myself, when I meditate I imagine in my mind’s eye a frozen orb hovering on a pure black plane. I know every aspect of this orb that I have created in my mind. I can see the mist trickling from the surface; the webs of cracks that lace along it. When I am in battle, I imagine this, so that I can feel the state of calm I feel in meditation, and then I cast my spells. From my understanding, some monks use a similar technique for some of their abilities. Everyone has their own techniques to achieve this calm, though in the end, as long as your are steadfast in your belief of your illusion, you can fool anyone. It is all about your mentality. Category:Library of Sarceline Category:Meriliah Forger